


Neptune x Noire Oneshots

by StarDragon25



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Favorite Neptunia Pairing, Favorite Yuri Ship, Marriage, Smut will be added later on, Yuri, girlxgirl, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDragon25/pseuds/StarDragon25
Summary: Neptune x Noire Oneshots. Requests are allowed.





	1. Chapter 1

After several months of dating, the big day had finally arrived. Today was the day of Neptune and Noire's wedding. Also, most importantly, the day which Planeptune and Lastation would join together and become one nation. Alot was riding on this wedding. Even so, it was going to be a wonderful day for everyone in all four nations.

  
The two CPUs stood at the altar, watching their friends arrive to this important event, the first CPU wedding in history was not something to miss.

  
Although Neptune and Noire wanted to go talk to some of their friends, it would have to wait until the ceremony was over. For now, they would smile and waves at some of them.

  
Time passed and the ceremony would begin shortly.  
Neptune glanced at Noire and noticed that she was fidgeting, which was odd for someone with her personality.

  
"Hey, Noire? Are you okay?"  
Her future wife turned to look at her.  
"I-I'm perfectly fine, Neptune," she responded.

  
The purple-haired girl grabbed her hand and gently squeezes it. "It's alright if you feel nervous. I also feel a bit overwhelmed by this. Noire blushed a bit. "Neptune..."

  
The Planeptune goddess smiled. "I'm here for you and don't you ever forget it." She nods. "Don't worry, I will." "Good," Neptune responds.

"Ladies, may we begin the ceremony?," Histoire politely asked as she cleared her throat.

  
"You got it, Histy!," Neptune throws a fist into the air, while Noire simply smiles and nods.

  
All eyes were on the two goddesses as the ceremony began.

  
"Today, we are here to celebrate the union of Lady Purple and Lady Black Heart! This will be a day in Gamindustri, that will be remembered as the first union of CPUs and the union of two nations joining together in peace!

  
Histoire looked at Neptune.  
"Lady Purple Heart, will you accept Lady Black Heart as your beloved? Will you vow to protect her and the citizens of Lastation, as if they were your own?"  
Neptune nods and confidently responds, "I do."

  
Histoire nodded and looks at Noire.  
"Lady Black Heart, will you accept Lady Purple Heart as your beloved? Will you vow to protect her and the citizens of Planeptune, as if they were your own?"  
Noire nods. "I do."

  
With that, Histoire smiles. "Very well! The two of you may now kiss!  
Neptune and Noire looked at each other, their faces burning up a bit now. They approached each other and slowly pressed their lips together, sealing the ceremony. The crowd erupted into a massive explosion of cheers and applause.

  
They soon broke the kiss and blushed at each other.  
"May the future of Planeptune and Lastation prosper in harmony," Histoire saids to everyone. Neptune looked at Noire. "Well, I guess now we're married, huh?"

  
Her wife nodded. "We really are."  
They smiled and giggled a bit.  
They sighed. "Since we're officially together, let's have fun," Neptune suggested. "I can agree with that," Noire replied.

  
"Hey Nep and Lady Noire! Come down and help us cut the cake," IF called out.   
"We'll be right there Iffy." Neptune looked at her partner. "Let's go down and celebrate with them."   
Noire nods. "Of course."

  
They walked down from the altar and go towards their friends. The celebration was spent with many hours of dancing, telling jokes, and much more. Neptune and Noire smiled at each other for one last time, knowing that their future together would face many hardships, but would overcome them together.

  
"I love you, Noire."

  
"I love you as well, Neptune."


	2. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire is enjoying her relaxation in the bath. However, a certain CPU arrives to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content in this chapter.

A sigh of relief escapes Noire's lips. “I needed this. A goddess can only do so much.” The stress and fatigue from working so hard today faded as she settled into the large bath. She closes her eyes, enjoying the ecstasy-like feeling the bath provided. This is what heaven must feel like,” she mutters. After working so hard for her nation, this much was needed to relax and ease the mind and body. However, due to her being absorbed in all this pleasure, Noire was not able to notice that her bathroom door was being carefully opened as a stranger quietly stepped in and made her way towards Noire.

Noire opened her eyes and sat up. “If I spent too much here, I’ll end up looking like a prune.” As she was about to grab a bar of soap next to her, a pair of breasts could be felt pressing against her back and her vision was suddenly cut off due her to a pair of hands covering her eyes. “Guess who?,” a feminine voice called out. The Lastation goddess sighed. “Neptune,” she irritatingly responded. The intruder emitted soft giggles as the CPU in front of her sounded irritated at her actions. The intruder, or rather, Purple Heart leaned in and softly blew on Noire's neck, spending a shiver down her spine. “W-Why are you here?,” she asked. Neptune kindly smiled as she moved a hand in front of Noire and grabbed her right breast, squeezing it and resulting in her gasping. “N-Neptune!”Neptune lightly chuckled at the reaction. “Am I not allowed to visit my beloved? Is it wrong that I want to spent time with my lovely Noire?” Her voice sounded sickeningly sweet. Noire silently gulps. “S-Still, you’d have gotten in major trouble for being here.”

“Not to worry. Uni has notified the staff here of my presence." Neptune resumed squeezing her breast, making it difficult for Noire to remain quiet. A pout appeared on the Planeptune goddess, disappointed that her beloved refused to indulge in the pleasure that she was providing. Neptune removed her other hand, allowing Noire to fully open them. She moved it to her other breast and squeezed it as well, making the trapped goddess moaned. “Stop,” she pleaded. ‘ _I might lost it if this continues.'_ Unfortunately, her plead was ignored as Purple Heart continued to grope her. “What's wrong? Unable to contain yourself for much longer?,” she teased. Noire's moans were music to her ears. After a few minutes of this, she stopped and removed her hand from the girl's chest. Noire sighed in relief, happy that it was over, or so it seemed.

She felt surprised when her face was lifted up towards Neptune. The mischievous look on her face did not ease Noire's nerves as she leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes widen at the sudden action, but couldn't refuse or move away due to Neptune’s firm grip on her chin. She closes her eyes in an attempt to ease herself. However, she felt herself growing weak at the softness of Neptune's lip and the sweet taste, which added to the intoxicating effect. She moaned again when Neptune slipped her tongue inside, exploring her mouth as she pleased. ‘ _This is shameful of me. I'm powerless_ _, all because of a kiss.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Neptune pulled away from the kiss, a look of lust visible in her eyes. “Neptune,” she pants. “Yes, Noire?” The Planeptune goddess innocently smiles at her fellow goddess. “I… want you,” she replies. A chuckles escapes Neptune as she looks down at her lover. “I apologize. I’m afraid that I couldn't hear that. Could you please repeat it?”  
She enjoys the desperate look in her eyes, almost looking like an animal in heat. Noire swallows her pride. “I want you Neptune. I want to make love to you.” Her cheek reddened at her request. She redirects her eyes as silence ensues the room. A smile of satisfaction appears on Purple Heart’s face. “Well very then. I will grant your wish.”

She let go of her and rested on her back, spreading her legs and revealing her wet womanhood to her. “Pleasure me, Noire.” The Lastation goddess nodded. “Right.” She exited the bath and positioned her head right in front of Neptune’s pussy. She leaned in and gave it a soft lick. “Hmm. More.” She obeyed, licking her folds at a much faster pace. Neptune bit on her bottom lip as Noire's attempt to please her were driving her a bit crazy. She was not going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she was doing well. Feeling desperate, Noire inserted her tongue into Neptune's entrance, enticing a groan from her. Neptune arched on her back as she felt Noire's tongue moving along her inner walls. “Noire,” she loudly moaned. Feeling excited, Noire moved her tongue at a faster pace, wanting her lover to climax. Neptune closes her legs around Noire's head, pushing her closer to her. She pants as she feels herself growing hot. “Noire,” she cries out in pleasure as her juices splash onto Noire's face.

The blackette lifts her face up, which is covered in Neptune's juices. A smirk appears on her face. Neptune gives her a curious look as she moves up to her, face to face. She leans in and kisses her. Neptune's eyes widen at the taste of her mouth. Her sweet essence clouded her mind in this sloppy make-out session. The look in their eyes reflected the lust in them to each other. ‘Neptune. Noire.’ The need for oxygen soon arrived, forcing them to end the kiss. Noire separated from her, panting heavily. “Y-Your turn,” was she could muster at the moment. A sly grin made it’s way to Neptune. “As you wish.”

After they switched positions, Neptune stared at Noire's bare womanhood. “D-Don't stare.” Her cheeks were flustered in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Noire. It's just that… you're so adorable like this. The more embarrassed you are, the more I want you,” Neptune explains. She moves downward and sucks on her clit. “Ah! Neptune!”  
The purple haired goddess continues her action, causing Noire to moan her name again and again. Although, this was getting boring, according to Neptune anyway and stopped, causing her partner to whine. She pulled away, seeing an unhappiness look on Noire's face. “Why did you-” Her question wasn't finished as she felt a finger entering her, making her arch her back. “Ah!” Neptune looked rather disappointed. “Not enough.” She added another finger to the mix, earning a loud gasp from Noire. “N-Neptune.” She wasn't able to protest as she felt her fingers plumping in and out of her. She shamelessly moaned as Neptune smiled, finding this very amusing. “Well, do my fingers feel that good, Noire?,” she teased. “N-No! Y-Yes! A-Ah!” She closes her eyes as the pleasure was increasing, making her legs buckle. “Neptune!” She yelled her name as she felt herself cumming. Her liquids covered Neptune's fingers. Her legs dropped to the ground as she heavily panted.

Neptune removed her fingers from Noire's honeypot and brought them to her lips. Her tongue brushed along her fingers, tasting her reward. A sultry smile appeared on her lips. “Hmm, so sweet, yet delicious.” She giggles as Noire blushes at her statement. She crawls over to her, hovering over the other CPU. “Ready for more, my sweet?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I felt like Neptune in her HDD mode would be very dominating in a situation like this, especially if Noire was involved. Anyway, later.


End file.
